HomemAranha & CIA
by Rafa Parker
Summary: Uma aventura de Peter Parker como Homem Aranha


Peter Parker agora está mais atento do que da última vez, e agora vai precisar de mais do que isto. Mas, antes de contar esta história, vou contar outra: um dia, Peter estava indo assistir Mary Jane no Teatro Municipal, mas entrou numa rua errada e acabou num beco sem saída, de frente para um muro enorme, mas disse :

-Não tem problema.

E escalou, escalou, escalou... Mas, infelizmente, quando finalmente chegou ao outro lado do muro, viu que dava numa floresta abandonada, cheia de destroços de máquinas e ossos humanos.

Peter resolveu investigar o local. Mas, quando ele passou por dois ou três motores de jipes, mais de bilhões de aranhas seguiram-no. Cada cem de uma espécie... Enquanto isto, ele atravessou a floresta com calma.

Ele chegou ao Teatro Municipal, mas, infelizmente, chegou atrasado e disse muito baixinho:

-Meu dia não podia ficar pior...

E falou com o recolhedor de bilhetes:

-Moço, você precisa me deixar entrar!

-Desculpe, são ordens, senhor... Espera aí! Você não é o homem que sempre chega atrasado e pede para entrar?!!

-Sou sim...

-Ra ra ra ra ra,! Você não é um homem qualquer, você é o homem-anta, ra ra ra!

Voltando às aranhas...

As aranhas, de repente, tomaram posse do corpo de Peter. Aí, ele, sem se controlar, disse:

-É Homem Aranha!

E lançou teia no ingresso, até ele ficar duro e pontudo, como uma espada, O ingresso espada atacou o homem e furou, até formar uma grande cicatriz na barriga do homem à sua frente, que só teve tempo de gemer:

-Uh!

Peter voltou para casa. No dia seguinte...

Peter voltou a ter consciência. Foi ler o jornal, e estava escrito isto:

_Um recolhedor de bilhetes_ _foi assassinado, nós não sabemos quem o assassinou, mas a última coisa que ele disse antes de morrer foi :_

_-"_**_SPIDER-MAN_**_"_

_A polícia desconfia de que foi o Homem-Aranha quem assassinou o homem!_

Voltando a falar de coisas em 3D...

Peter perdeu a consciência de novo e, dessa vez, vai ficar o dia inteiro. Ele foge para matar os policiais, mas todos estavam armados, então disse :

-Vai ser moleza!

As aranhas faziam Peter pensar malignamente.

E os policiais ficaram dizendo:

-Quero ver você tentar, seu fora da lei!

Assim que o Homem-Aranha ouviu as palavras "Seu fora da lei" entrou em coma e quando acordou estava no hospício e ficou gritando durante cinco horas e trinta minutos isto:

-Seus infelizes, me deixem sair daqui!

Até lhe aplicarem um sonífero muito potente, potente demais...

E ele ficou dormindo por quatro dias, até que a Tia May foi pagar a fiança do Peter, com todo o dinheiro que lhe restava, e disse:

-Vamos ter uma conversa muito séria quando chegarmos em casa, mocinho!

Peter, com raiva pelo efeito das aranhas que estavam controlando sua mente, deu um soco em Tia May e falou:

-Não me chame de mocinho!

E Tia May desmaiou inconsolavelmente. Enquanto isso, Peter foi embora, sem ligar para ela.

Dias depois, Peter acordou, ainda pensando que era o mesmo dia em que ele tinha saído para assistir Mary Jane no Teatro Municipal. Foi visitar Mary Jane em sua casa, mas, quando chegou, viu que Mary Jane ainda não tinha pegado o jornal. Pegou para ler a primeira página e estava escrito isto

_O Homem Aranha está seguro de sua identidade. Mas agora temos um novo vilão que quer fingir ser o Homem Aranha! Sabemos a sua identidade: é o Peter Benjamim Parker. Quem souber de alguma informação, é só ligar para 5976-9432 e a recompensa seria de R$300,00. E, se o capturar, vai ser de R£3000,000,00!! Sim, é melhor você guardar o número!_

Peter voltou para casa, pensando que todos os seus sonhos tinham sido verdade e então se disfarçou e foi para o médico tirar Raio X. Foi examinado e, quando tirou o Raio-X, Peter pegou o exame disfarçadamente e foi embora para sua casa. Em casa, ele começou a estudar seu problema. Estudar, estudar, estudar... Até que ele descobriu que ele estava sendo controlado por mais de centenas de aranhas mutantes!

-Agora é tarde demais para resgatar minha reputação! Eu vou me entregar para a polícia.

E Peter foi perseguindo a polícia, para eles pensarem que ele ia assaltá-los. Até que a polícia finalmente disse :

-Você está preso, seu fora-da-lei!

E Peter entrou em coma de novo, e foi para o hospício de novo, e ele ficou por seis meses sem fazer mais nada.

Até que, um dia, Peter começou a arrancar as aranhas do corpo, uma aranha por uma. Cada dia ele arrancando uma. Assim se passaram dois anos e ele lá no hospício. Um dia, a fiança dele foi paga por uma pessoa desconhecida e Peter finalmente voltou para casa.

**continua...**


End file.
